Bombshell Wonder Woman
}} Bombshell Wonder Woman is a version of Wonder Woman from an alternate universe. A born adventurer and heroic spirit, after learning of the world-wide war that was occurring beyond the shores of Paradise Island, Diana embarked to learn more and lead her Amazonian sisters in support of the United Nations against the Axis Powers. Background As the war spread across Europe, fighter squadrons fight over Themyscira, off the coast of Greece, with their misfired bombs landing on the island and killing numerous Amazons. When another foray occured above the island, Diana leads a flight of Amazons atop of griffins to destroy both squadrons. Surviving the Amazon attack, Steve Trevor washes onto the island's shores and is nursed to health by Diana as Steve informs her of the war against Nazi Germany. Eager for the Amazons to lend aid in ending the war, Diana attempts to convince her mother to join the U.S. but Hippolyta refuses to get the Amazons involved. Convinced that helping was the right thing to do, Diana allies with Mera; who was herself seeking adventure, romance and excitement beyond the Kingdom of Atlantis, where she claims she is but a secondborn with no prospects, and frees Steve from his prison, taking the treasures of the golden tiara and gauntlets to aid her mission. Making landfall on the coast of Peloponnese, Diana forces a Nazi tank battalion to surrender just as General Samson Lane's battalion arrives on the scene. Noting Diana and Mera's powers, he sends word to Commander Amanda Waller that she might have some more members for her Bombshell group. As Mera is sent to assist the naval forces, Diana is sent to fight the Nazis in the front line in Peloponnese, occasionally returning to camp to visit Steve Trevor; who was suffering from shell shock. After refusing to execute a group of Nazi prisoners, Diana was arrested on the grounds of insurrection and dereliction of duty (having previously abandoned her platoon after a battle to bury the bodies of some civilians whose village was slaughtered by Nazi forces). Escaping her prison with Steve Trevor, Diana encounters one of the first Nazi Tenebrae forces led by Baroness Paula von Gunther. While managing to fend off the Baroness and her undead forces, Diana learns of her plan to overrun Britain and leaves with Steve Trevor to join the other Bombshells in defending London from the combined forces of the Baroness, Edward Nygma, King Nereus and Edel Nacht. Combat Statistics *Bombshell Wonder Woman (Legends PvP) Involvement *Bombshell Wonder Woman is a playable character for Legends PvP and Legends PvE. *Bombshell Wonder Woman appears in The Bombshell Paradox operation. *Bombshell Wonder Woman is an ally in the Alternate World War II Universe timeline of the Ultimate Soldier 8-player operation. Associated Equipment Trivia * Bombshell Wonder Woman is voiced by . * While pursuing an intimate relationship with American secret agent Master Sergeant Stephen Trevor during the war, Diana also once pursued and held an intimate relationship with her best friend, Princess Mera of Atlantis, during the years before the war. Mera reveals that Diana was her first kiss and that she was also Diana's first kiss. Gallery christiangallegowwRender.jpg LegendsBombshellWonderWoman.png 321.gif DCBombshells2.png TheBombshellParadox1.jpg TheBombshellParadox3.jpg TheBombshellParadox5.jpg 18891813 10154851846423472 7061539751762850860 o.jpg BombshellWonderWomanChar2.png BombshellWWUltimateSoldier1.jpg BombshellWWUltimateSoldier2.jpg See also *DC Bombshells Category:Female Category:DC Bombshells Category:Wonder Woman Category:Heroes Category:Amazons of Themyscira Category:Magic